


Ben Likes Them Bad

by readingwarrior1



Series: My Way [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: ...But he falls into the "Why can't you be more like Gwen?" hole sometimes too, ...They just have really creepy ways of showing it, Also Ben's parents aunt and uncle are not very nice people, And wishes he could be with them, Because he has an "image" to uphold now, Because it's being weird, But secretly he likes the way they act, Chapters may be longer than the word count says, Dark-ish Alan Albright, Dark-ish Helen Pierce, Dark-ish Kevin Levin, Dark-ish Manny Armstrong, Dark-ish Michael Morningstar, Dark-ish Pierce Wheels, Dark-ish Rook Blonko, Darker Ben, Grampa max tries to be better..., I mean by at least a shade or two, M/M, Now when I say dark-ish..., Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Summary has changed, Tags May Change, The boys really do love their darling Benji..., The word count that is, Ways that Ben acts like don't impress him, but not yet, just so you guys know, title has been changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingwarrior1/pseuds/readingwarrior1
Summary: What started out as a summer family road trip would soon become so much more when ten-year-old Ben Tennyson finds a special watch that lets him accomplish his dream of becoming a hero.And then he meets one Kevin E. Levin.
Relationships: Alan Albright/Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Pierce Wheels, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson, Manny Armstrong/Ben Tennyson, Michael Morningstar | Darkstar/Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: My Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/341371
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Ben Likes Them Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be skipping quite a bit of the series because I mainly want to do the episodes that had Kevin.

So far it has been an...interesting summer to put it mildly.

Ben was picked up from school by his Grandpa Max in his RV dubbed the "Rustbucket" for a cross country road trip.

He (Ben) had been looking forward to this trip for months!

Just him and his grandpa going from one city to another, seeing the sights, tasting different foods he's never heard of and just an all around good time!

That his until he saw his cousin Gwen at the table.

"What is **_SHE_** doing here?!" Ben asked in shock.

It was no secret among the Tennyson family that two cousins absolutely _**HATED**_ each other.

Well, Gwen just strongly disliked her cousin because she thought him to be a slacker.

But Ben?

Oooooh, how he hated his perfect, goody-goody, straight A++, "skipped two years while you only skipped one" cousin.

"Take it easy, dweeb." Gwen said, trying to defend herself, "Someone convinced my parents that two of us spending summer together would hopefully have my good study habits rub off on you."

"Grandpa," Ben all but whined, "please tell me you didn't?"

"Come on you two," Max said, hoping to ease the tension a little, "You have been at each other's throats for years and I think it's high time you two learn to get along. And hopefully you two'll actually be able to learn something." he finished with a pointed look at Ben.

Thankfully for Ben that was only the worst of it...for a while.

Later that night, after dinner Ben sees what he thinks his shooting star that lands in the forest where the three are staying and goes to check it out.

When he gets there, instead of a meteorite, he finds a metal orb thing about as big as his head.

As he reached out to touch it opened on it's own and next thing he knew he had some sort of watch on his wrist.

As he tried to get the thing off he accidentally hit what he would come to know as the activation switch.

Then there was a bright green light and next thing Ben knew he, and everything else around him was on fire.

Gwen and Max found him like that and after discovering it was Ben and helping put out the fire...

That is when their summer truly began.


End file.
